


Meeting Kate

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [30]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Old North Church, Past and Present, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Kathryn finds something out of her past. Something important...
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381480
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short and will lead to the introduction to a new character.  
> Hope you like it ^^

_Dear Sister,  
  
you don’t know me, but I know you. I’ve been following you my whole life, trying to make sure you’re safe and that you’ll live. I know that I’ve failed you all those years ago, that you weren’t safe when that bastard did what he had done. But be sure, I let him suffer for what he did! And that woman too. A bystander that didn’t care much about a young life... It needed to be done...  
  
I hope you don’t hate me for it. But when I saw you lying in the dirt, alone and broken, it was a promise I made to myself. To make that bastard pay for his crimes!  
I always cared for you. And I would have carried you away in my own arms, but I was too weak. I’m just glad Mary had found you in time.  
  
I cried for you, my dear... Bitter tears...  
  
  
I can remember the day I finally wanted to approach you at Taffington, to say hello. But you were gone and all that was left were three corpses and those fucking Bloodbugs. You vanished and I lost track of you... And then, one day you just emerged again, different, stronger, harder, but somehow still the same. I saw you with that Vault Dweller, you did good, both. Did you know he’s the General of the Minutemen now?  
Hmm... Of course, you do, he told you, didn’t he?  
I know that you are friends.  
  
I was so glad to see you up and about, that you learned how to survive in this godforsaken Wasteland, that you found someone to depend on.  
  
But when you stumbled into the Brotherhood of Steel... my hope vanished. Seeing you with this Paladin... First I was alerted that he would brainwash you. But then I saw the look on your face. You love him. And when I look into his face, I see the same. Maybe hope isn’t lost in the end...  
  
  
If you ever want to meet me, make sure you follow The Freedom Trail.  
  
  
I love you,  
  
Your Sister._  
  
***  
  
It was like a punch in the guts when Kathryn read the letter. _A Sister_?! Why didn’t she know about that, about _her_? Why did she never approach her in the first place? _Does it matter? Does she really want to meet her?_ Well, Kathryn had questions, like a ton of them. And if she wanted answers she had to go and follow that trail...  
  
“I need to go.”, said Kathryn after she put away the letter.  
“Why, what happened?”, Danse asked her alarmed.  
“I need to find answers. And it’s best if I do that alone.”  
“Why do you think it is wise to walk the Commonwealth all by yourself?”  
“Because my destination is... The Railroad...”  
“ _WHAT_?!”  
  
Danse couldn’t believe his ears. _The Railroad_?! What did they have to do with her?  
  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“No.”  
“This is not up for discussion, Paladin!”  
“Danse! Please, let me go alone...”  
“Then would you please care to enlighten me why?”  
“Here...”  
  
And she handed him the letter. With every word, he read his eyes grew wider.  
  
“Kathryn, I- I didn’t know...”

“Yeah well, neither did I.”  
“I understand that this is personal. But I’d still rather accompany you than let you wander alone throughout the Commonwealth... We can set up a meeting point where I’ll wait for you then.”  
“You would?”  
“For you, always.”  
  
It was then that Danse embraced Kathryn’s shaking body and held her close to him, gently stroking a hand through her hair. She melted into him nuzzling her face into his chest as she let out a long and hot breath. “Thank you.”, she mumbled into the fabric of his jumpsuit, her arms tightly wrapped around him. “Kathryn, look at me.”, he then said, still keeping to stroke her hair. “No matter what happens, I’m always there for you. And if something’s going wrong, you’ll be glad for the backup.” after he said that he took Kathryn’s head into a hand and caressed it, his thumb trailed across her cheek. She looked him in the eyes and got lost in them. “Hey...”, he whispered “don’t you worry about what might happen. I know you, and I know that you will make the best out of it.” Now that sounded more reassuring. Kathryn closed her eyes and kissed him and as they parted she sighed.  
“You’re right.”  
  
A few days later Kathryn and Danse found themselves at the doorstep of the underground organization. They stood in front of the Old North Church. A lantern was drawn right next to the door.  
  
“This must be the place.”, Kathryn said as she looked around.  
“Alright, I’ll just wait here.”, Danse answered and walked to a set of stairs and sat down.  
“Although I still don’t like it... I’m glad that you’re here.”  
“Promise me that you’ll be careful.”  
“I promise.”  
  
And so Kathryn disappeared in the building, leaving a sorrowful Danse behind. He sure hoped that this wasn’t a mistake, that it wasn’t just a farce from their enemy to get rid of the Brotherhood’s most successful officers.  
  
__  
  
The darkness embraced her, the creaking of the old wood in the collapsed church squeaked and dust flew around her. But besides that it was quiet. She put on the light on her Pip Boy and took in a sharp breath as she saw the bodies from various ferals. She needed to be quiet or else she would be in trouble. So she kept standing at one spot, slowly turning around and looking for any sign that might help her. A small lantern was drawn on a wooden plank atop of a corridor. Kathryn smiled a little before she slowly and as silently as possible moved to her destination. No ghoul woke up when she passed the door and she walked down the stairs. _Fuck, more ferals_! Again she went into a crouch and moved around without a sound. But then somewhere near her, something moved. Kathryn could hear the ghouls shifting around her. This was a dangerous situation and she needed to act quickly. She took out her _Disciples Cutlass_ and went to work. Before the ghouls were able to attack her she already had stabbed them.  
  
The screeching of another ghoul in front of her let her halt in her motion, there was another sound too. Someone was there fighting against the feral. Kathryn moved further into the catacombs and saw that they were dimly lighted and turned off the light of her Pip Boy. At least it was easier now not to get spotted as long as she didn’t make a noise. She turned around a corner and froze. Just as the other person killed the feral Kathryn was able to take a glimpse and didn’t believe her eyes.  
  
It was like looking into a mirror. The woman in front of Kathryn looked almost exactly like her, the scars, the eyes, the red lips... But that woman had those white spots all over her face, and probably on her whole body. Kathryn couldn’t tell, cause the woman wore a thick armored coat, the same plasma rifle in hand just like Kathryn’s _Protector_.  
  
“You...”, she whispered.  
“Hello, Sister.”, the other one said.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate tells Kathryn about their past.  
> Something unpredictable happens to Kate.

The women looked at each other. One glared while the other stood there with a neutral expression.  
  
“Who are you?”, Kathryn asked.  
“I’m Kate. Come on, let’s talk somewhere else.”, Kate said.  
  
 _Kate_. The name made perfect sense. Kathryn and Kate. Kate and Kathryn. Twins. _Twins_!  
But Kathryn still couldn’t believe it when she walked after Kate. _A Sister..._ After all that time, she was alone. But if she was honest, Kathryn always felt like she was being watched and she almost became paranoid. She thought about all that had happened in her past. At least now she knew that the bastard who raped her was dead. A grim smile appeared on her face but it changed into a grimace as soon as she was back outside the church. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that Kate had led her outside again. Danse still sat at the stairs where she had left him, looking at the two women in front of him. He had his rifle in hand but as he saw that they were approaching him without a sign of a threat he lowered it again.  
  
“ You must be... Kathryn’s sister.”, he said unsure if he should talk to her or not.  
“Yes, this is me. My name is Kate.” She held out her hand as a sign of goodwill and waited for him to take it.  
“Paladin Danse, of the Brotherhood of Steel.”, he said and took her hand with a tight grip.  
“I know who you are.”  
  
This deflated him a little. But then on the other hand... She knew him, which meant that she also knew that he would take no shit and kill her if she made one wrong move. “So, do you care to tell us why you contacted Paladin Kay?”, Danse then asked back in his ‘ _Paladin-Mode_ ’. Kate narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t say a word about it. In fact, she turned around to her sister and her features softened. “Kathryn, I wanted to contact you all those years. As I wrote in my letter, you were gone by the time I arrived at Taffington Boathouse. You vanished for ten years... I- I was so worried about you! But you were never alone, I was always around. You have to believe me.” Somehow Kathryn got angry about what her sister said. “Then why didn’t you approach me, huh? Help me flee those people who hit me, who humiliated me, broke my bones, and _raped me_ ?! Just to leave me lying in the dirt to die...”  
  
Kathryn’s voice broke as she began to cry angry tears and she hugged herself. Danse walked over to her and tried to pull her into an embrace. She swatted at him and glared the angriest glare he ever saw and he flinched while taking a few steps back.  
  
“Because I was the same age as you... I wasn’t strong enough. Just imagine what might have happened if they’d caught me? We both would be dead long since.” Kate also had tears in her eyes now, but out of desperation. “Can’t you understand that?” Both women wiped their faces, black smears of eyeliner around their eyes. It would have been funny if it wasn’t for the situation they were in. Kathryn nodded, of course, she understood. She would have never had the option to meet her now or even know that she existed. “Kathryn...”, Kate said and placed a tentative hand on Kathryn’s shoulder. She grabbed at Kate’s hand and took it in hers. Their fingers were the same length, slender and elegant. “Do you know that I was pregnant and how I got rid of the fetus?”, Kathryn asked, still watching at Kate’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “I do. I was the one who lured the Deathclaw away and killed it.”  
Suddenly Kate found herself in an embrace, covered in teal-colored hair from the shaking woman that wrapped herself around her and cried her heart out.  
  
“ _It could have killed you_ !”, Kathryn exclaimed loud and began to shake her sister. “ _You were only eighteen years old, goddamnit_!” She fell down to her knees, another emotional meltdown... She didn’t have one since she was back from Far Harbor. Kate fell down with her and Danse was at their sides in a second. Kathryn kept clinging to her sister and cried and cried. Danse didn’t know what to do. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but she didn’t let him. He thought that this must be something only her sister could fix. So he stood up again and took a few steps aside. This whole ordeal started to nag at his nerves and he really needed a cigarette now. And just as he lighted one it got snatched out of his hand. At least Kathryn finally stopped crashing Kate to death. He didn’t know if he would like her but he knew that twins had a special invisible bond with each other. He lit another cigarette and held it out to Kate but she declined. Well, at least he didn’t have to light a third one and shrugged to himself. He began to wonder why they had to meet here, surrounded by god knew what creatures, gunners, and raiders. He thought about the drawn lantern next to the door, then it hit him.  
  
“You’re Railroad, aren’t you?”, he said quietly and took a long drag of his cigarette, glaring at Kate. She nodded at him. “Tell me why I shouldn’t arrest you right away and bring you to my leader?” Both Kathryn and Kate were taken aback by this. “Danse! I- I just found her! Why are you saying this?”, Kathryn demanded and heat rose into her skin, angry and red. “She’s the enemy, Kathryn!” Danse was angry too now.  
  
“I don’t care! She’s my sister!”  
“But I care. For your sake _and for mine_!”  
“What does this have to do with-”  
“ _EVERYTHING!”  
  
_ “Come on, we’re leaving...”, Kathryn then said to Kate, taking her by the hand and began to walk away. “I’ll come with you Sister. Just let me grab my stuff first.” Kathryn nodded and Kate hurried inside the church.  
  
“Kathryn-”  
“ _DON’T_ !”  
“I’m-”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“You don’t even know what I want to say!”  
“Oh Danse, I know exactly what you want to say...”  
  
Kathryn walked over to him, the anger she felt subsided as fast as it bubbled inside her and she caressed his face with a sad look on her own. “Please, give me time with her. I want to, no, _need_ to know more about her. You said that you know how important this is, for me and I bet for her as well.” Danse placed his hands over hers and closed his eyes, he exhaled a breath and sighed. “I know. Just, be careful, okay?” He opened his eyes again, apologetic and sad. “Will do.”, Kathryn answered before she pressed her lips on his.  
  
  
It was depressing. While the two women walked away he stood behind for a while. It was a mystery for him how Kathryn was able to trust Kate so quickly. But then he remembered his thoughts from earlier, they had a special bond. His Kathryn knew when her sister was around but never could get a grip on it. She often told him that she felt like they had eyes on them. He felt it too, but never as intensive as she did. And now it turned out that Kate was a Railroad agent... Would he really arrest her? For the sake of Kathryn, he decided it would be against their relationship, and he didn’t want to cause a ruckus with her morals. She already had enough of that bullshit in her life...  
  
Kathryn and Kate were long out of his sight and he finally started to head back to Cambridge. Yet again he was in trouble to explain the absence of his Paladin. He thought that he never sighed more than since Kathryn came into his life. She might make him happy, true that... But she also often robbed his last nerves and he struggled to keep his cool around her while she laughed at him. But in the end, they both laughed their asses off. He decided it was just fair that she was able to get her sister known. He just wished that he would also have such a chance...  
  
___  
  
The sisters came to the Red Rocket Truck Stop and were greeted by Dogmeat. He didn’t even growl at Kate, instead he barked a happy bark at her, demanding scritches. Kate smiled at the dog. “Hello Dogmeat, it’s good to see you again.” She knelt down and scratched him behind his ears and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.  
  
“What, again?”, Kathryn asked in disbelief.  
“Yeah... Who do you think takes care of him when you’re not around?”  
“You did? But... that wasn’t even necessary.”  
“He was lonely. _And_ I gave him a Radstag steak once since then he loves me.”  
Dogmeat barked in agreement. “Well, that makes some things easier I guess...”  
  
They stepped inside the truck stop and settled down. Kathryn brought two bottles of beer from the fridge before she sat down on the couch. Dogmeat laid at their feet, huffing and stretching out his paws.  
  
“So, what can you tell me about you?”, Kathryn asked before she took a swig of her beer.  
“What do you want to know?”, Kate then said and also took a swig of hers.  
“Tell me everything.”  
  
Kate looked at her, brows knitted together, but she sighed defeated and began to speak...  
  
***  
  
 _We grew up on a farm in a small settlement, just like everyone else in the Commonwealth. Our parents were so proud of us. We were inseparable as kids, always together no matter what happened.  
But one day, I can remember it like it just happened yesterday, we got attacked by Raiders... I was so scared, clinging to you with all the might I had. We both were crying, screaming for our parents. Mom came rushing while dad tried to fend off those Raiders. He died with a bullet between his eyes.  
_ _They tried to separate us. Mom clung to me, tried to get you too. But I wasn’t strong enough. My grip on you loosened and they took you away. I cried and cried, trying to pry myself free to get to you, but Mom didn’t let me go. She was screaming and crying. I heard you screaming my name and it broke my little heart back then. I passed out before you were gone and when I woke up we were somewhere else...  
I- I never left this place. I was too afraid, too scared to search for you. It took me years to become who I am now. _ _You know, t_ _he Railroad took us in, even though we_ _we_ _ren’t some synths, they just took us in and we kept staying, became agents for them. You should have seen the Switchboard, it was huge. I often lost myself in it and needed someone to rescue me ‘cause I was sitting in a corner crying over everything... that I was lost, that I had lost YOU.  
And someday the synths came and overran the place. A lot of people died, Mom too... I had nothing anymore... NOTHING! And they decided this was a_ _n advantage_ _, that I had no ties anymore so that if I got caught I wouldn’t sing like a bird because someone might die... I was so angry at them, but I kept staying with them, moved to the new HQ_ at the Old North Church, and kept working. And then I found you. _  
  
__Even though I was a child soldier for them my priority was you, always. I hid in the shadows to keep you safe. I watched everything that happened to you. And you don’t know how much I was crying because I wasn’t able to help you. All I could do was keep on watching. And I watched how you became strong, fierce, loyal. How you became a friend to the people, to Dogmeat.  
I couldn’t believe it when you rushed to the airport back then. I knew I should have approached you then. But again, I was too late. I followed you to Cambridge and saw how you killed those ferals. I had those Brotherhood of Steel soldiers on my watch list too. And I wasn’t pleased with what they were saying, what they spoke about. It frightened me...  
I’ve _had never seen their Paladin smile before. Then you came by... Just by saying hello to him, he smiled. And I knew then that you were able to change things, probably everything! I felt hope again, and _courage. And so I wrote that letter. I needed to see you, to finally tell you that you never were alone and that I won’t leave you...  
Kathryn, in all those years I never stopped loving you. You’re my twin sister and nothing will separate us ever again!  
  
_ ***  
  
Kate took Kathryn’s hand in hers, tears filled her eyes while she talked about their past. She wanted to say so much more, but couldn’t bring herself to more. She began to choke on the words and only shook her head. Kathryn then took her into a sweet embrace, kissing her on the head, and told her that everything was okay now.  
  
“I- I can’t stay there any longer...”

“Where?”  
“The Railroad. Since I know their big plan, I can’t stay there anymore.”  
“Stay here. I think Dogmeat would love to have someone around him. And so do I.”  
  
Kathryn tightened her embrace and Kate did too.  
  
___  
  
Days had passed and the sisters grew together. Dogmeat loved the attention they both gave him and he often couldn’t decide with who he might settle down at night. Kathryn had built a second bed and it stood next to hers. Every time they fell asleep they had their fingers entwined and a smile on their faces.  
  
One day, Kathryn was on her way to Cambridge to check in with Danse, a vertibird approached the Red Rocket Truck Stop, landing on the street and a knight jumped out. He hurried inside, not looking the woman in the face, and just dragged her behind him into the vertibird. Kate was so perplexed she didn’t even say a word. The knight had said something that _‘Elder Maxson wanted to see her immediately_ ’ and that there was no time for any arguing from her side. So she sat there in the vertibird, flying across the Commonwealth into the unknown.  
  
Her jaw dropped when the ‘bird approached the Prydwen, she’d never seen the ship up close and personal. She had to admit that it was impressing, but then felt the pang in her guts when she thought about the Railroad’s intention to destroy it. The knight dragged her out on the flight deck and into the airship’s command deck, where Elder Maxson turned around.  
  
“Who are you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot to add the pic of Kate in the first place...  
> Here, have a look 
> 
> https://photos.google.com/photo/AF1QipMqldxM1In_mBosH608S_LfV8kHs6ub0v4IF07_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I though adding Kate might be interesting. And be sure that she will cause trouble.  
> And I have something special in mind with her :-)
> 
> ___
> 
> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
